CM Curriculum Pilgrims Progress W8
Bible Skit: Paul and Silas in Prison Icebreaker game: Hula hoop game – must pass it around the circle holding hands as a team Station #1 – Paul and Silas in Prison (Acts 16:16-40) Paul and Silas in Prison People Needed: • Narrator • Paul • Silas • Roman Guards • Crowd • Jailor • Other Prisoners • Two people making a door for the jail with their arms and hands Props • Whips, sticks • Roman tunic • Chains, handcuffs, etc • Sword . Story Narrator: Once upon a time there were two men named Paul and Silas who had cast an evil spirit out of a girl who made money telling fortunes. The owner of this girl got very mad because he couldn’t make any more money from her, and so he got the crowd to surround Paul and Silas and yell: “Trouble-makers!!!” over and over. Crowd: “TROUBLE-MAKERS!!! TROUBLE-MAKERS!!! TROUBLE-MAKERS!!!” Narrator: Paul and Silas were taken to the Roman guards who beat them with whips and sticks. Paul and Silas didn’t complain over this treatment. And then, finally, they were thrown into JAIL! (Guards put Paul and Silas in a jail with handcuffs and chains.) Now, you think this would have been discouraging for Paul and Silas. Here they were serving God and doing good, and they get thrown into jail. It was at this point that they began to moan and cry “WHY ME??” Paul and Silas: WHY ME? Narrator: NO, WAIT, that’s not what they did at ALL!! In fact, they continued to praise God, and even sing songs to Him. I bet they sang ‘Awesome God!’ Paul and Silas: “Our God is an Awesome God…” Narrator: all the other prisoners listened to Paul and Silas – I bet that was the most cheerful night they ever had. THEN, ALL OF A SUDDEN, there was a HUGE earthquake that shook all the prisoners, and shook off ALL of the prisoner’s chains. At the end of it, there they all sat, with no chains, and the most amazing thing is that the DOOR BROKE OPEN!! (Two people making a door “break” open) Here they were – scot-free! The Jailor went to look, and because it was so silent, he thought that everyone had escaped, so he knew he was in trouble. He took his sword and was just about to kill himself when Paul yelled out: “NO!” Paul: “NO!” Narrator: Paul said: “We are all here; don’t hurt yourself!” Paul: “We are all here; don’t hurt yourself!” Narrator: Then the jailor started talking to Paul and Silas, and eventually, because he was so impressed with them, he decided to follow God, just because of how they acted, and because they were so happy even when they were tied down with chains. The next day the Roman guard came and said: “Paul and Silas can go free.” Roman guard: “Paul and Silas can go free.” Narrator: So, Paul and Silas got out of jail, and continued to preach about God. Guys, do you think you could be so happy and joyful while sitting in prison? Would you be singing praises to God and praying, or spend your time being angry about being in jail? Have you ever been unfairly treated? How did you react? Can you think of another story in the Bible where even in horrible circumstances, people still praised God and gave thanks to Him? Memory Verse: Cord of 3 Strands “An enemy might defeat one person, but two people together can defend themselves; a rope that is woven of three strings is hard to break.” Ecclesiastes 4:12 (NCV) Procedure Print the verse out in a very large font (i.e. 1 to 2 words per sheet of paper). Tape them to the backs of kids shirts and have a 'leader' organize them in order. Close by having them repeat it several times. Object Lesson 1: Cord of Three Strands Have a string or very light rope that is thick enough that a kid can easily break one strand, but thick enough that break three strands is very difficult. Proceed to have kids practice break one, then two, then three strands. Discuss how we need each other as Christians and how God puts other Christians in our lives to keep us strong. Object Lesson 2: Lean on Me Have kids pair up with one partner facing each other. Have them push on each other as they step backwards and away from each other while still holding hands. See who can step out the farthest. Discuss how we need to lean on each other. Option: if you are musical, you can sing the DT Talk remake of "Lean on Me" from their "Free at Last" CD. Week 8 continued story Back to Pilgrims Progress Home